


乱

by Withoutsugar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withoutsugar/pseuds/Withoutsugar
Summary: 民国时期双渣对决





	乱

【一】  
电话打过来的时候，戚六爷正在女人身上作威作福。听见一声响过一声的，催命似的电话铃，戚六爷骂了一句，也不管身下的女人哀哀的求着，径自退了出来。腰一弯，从地上随意的捡起一件长衫，胡乱一裹，大踏步出了卧室门，走到电话一边，拎起来对着那边就是一通臭骂。  
    “我操，你是什么狗jb玩意儿，他娘的就不能等老子办完事再打吗，啊？”戚六爷很不爽，管你是谁，老子骂爽了再说。  
    “六爷。”电话那头响起一道清隽如流水的声音，好似清冽的泉水，干净又好听。  
    “呃……”向来老天第一老子第二的戚六爷被这两个简简单单的字给唬住了，不仅唬住了，还一个字都不敢放了。  
    “六爷刚刚说什么？”那声音平平稳稳的，好像没听到戚六爷那番话。  
    “没…没说什么……”戚六爷磕磕绊绊的说了一句，气势一下子就没了，舔了舔唇角，斟酌了一下，而后小心翼翼的一副讨好的语气，“缙哥儿你想要点什么，我给你搜罗搜罗送过去？”  
    “不用了，我就是问问你的近况，怕你不着家。”那头的谢期一手握着听筒，另一手轻轻抚过仰躺在沙发上的一具女人胴体。掌心下的肌肤温热而又细腻，引得谢期有些恋恋不舍的在女人的小腹上流连着。那女人被牢牢的绑在沙发上，嘴里被塞了一块方帕，所有惊恐的尖叫和呻吟都被堵着。  
    “哪啊，处理完了就回，很快的。”戚六爷一听，吓的赶忙表忠心，“缙哥儿……你，是不是想我了。”戚六爷想到这，忍不住有些兴奋，浑身的血液有点激动，笔直的朝着胯下涌去，呼吸都乱了几许，但他不敢再说什么，只等着那头给他个判决似的。  
    “嗯啊，想你了。”谢期漫不经心的说着，手上的动作不停，顺着女人的小腹往上抚去，捏住一粒红豆或轻或重的揉搓起来。  
    “缙哥儿……”戚六爷丝毫不知他放在心尖儿上的谢期在干什么，只听这一句，哪怕是有些漫不经心的敷衍，他都激动的不行。  
    “行了，忙你的去吧，忙完了记得回家就是。”谢期勾勾唇角，波澜不惊的说着，手下力气大了点，看着那女人的瞳孔骤然增大，恶劣的提起那方乳丘又放下。那模样好像是找到了什么新奇的玩具。  
    “诶，好。”戚六爷明显愉快的声音顺着听筒穿了过来。  
     那厢戚六爷挂了电话，将听筒放置原位，支架被听筒一压，又弹了回去。回卧室这一截短短的路程，戚六爷却浑身冒着舒爽而又欣喜的气息，心里柔软的不像话。早先被电话铃吵息的欲火又翻腾起来。  
      他想着谢期仰躺在柔软的床上，修长白皙的双腿舒展着，大幅度的张开，股缝间那个粉嫩的蜜洞在他眼前一览无余。他想着谢期那张宛如高岭之花的清冷的脸上，露出淫糜而又渴求的眼神，媚眼如丝，像个小钩子一样勾住了他的眼神，他的一切。  
      他这样想着，胯下那二两肉迅速充血，翘得更高了。他推开门，看见他床上那个因为情欲而迷乱的女人扭来扭去的，不管三七二十一的，一把扯开碍事的长衫，抓过那个女人就是一顿操干，直顶的那个女人浪叫连连，淫声浪语沿着她殷红的唇缝一点点露出来，充盈了整个卧室。  
      这场堪称兽行的情事结束之后，那个女人几乎是奄奄一息了。由于高潮的余韵未歇，那女人的眼神依旧迷茫，赤裸的身子还在细细的颤抖着，大开的双腿根本无力合上，一丝丝的白浊顺着腿根流到床单上，洇出了一片深色。  
     戚六爷靠在床头卷了根烟，侧身拿过床头柜上的打火机，嘴唇含着烟头，一手半弯着遮住，一手拿着打火机，视线微微下垂，透过指缝可以瞥见那火光轻轻的闪了闪，而后熄灭。他抽的很凶，也不似常人那般食指和中指夹着——好像一边抽一边享受——拇指和食指捏住烟，深深的吸一口，半晌，才从鼻间冒出两缕烟雾。  
      就在戚六爷要抽完这根烟的时候，那个女人终于缓过了神。也不顾着赤裸的身子，像条蛇一样扭到坐在床边的戚六爷身上，柔若无骨的手臂攀住他的脖颈，在他耳边吐气如兰，柔软的胸脯有意无意的磨蹭着他的后背。  
    “啊——”随着一声尖叫，那个女人捂着胳膊从戚六爷身上栽了下来，泪眼盈盈的，瘫坐在床上。  
    “你收拾收拾，滚吧。”戚六爷是出了名的拔屌无情，也不管他刚刚拿那个女人发泄了兽欲，更不管他把她的手臂当做烟灰缸，捻熄了烟，只是十分冷漠无情的砸下几个字，扭头去了浴室。


End file.
